List of Episodes
''The Story of Tracy Beaker 'Series 1 (2002):' #Tracy Returns to the Dumping Ground #Dares #Sneaking in Ben #Cam's First Visit #Child of the Week #The Truth is Revealed #Never Ever Wanna See Him Again #The 1,000 Words About Tracy #Bad Peter #Cam's Place #Dumping Ground Virus #Justine's TV #Tracy and Cam Row #Sleepover #Parent's Evening #The Postcard #Helpful Tracy #Where's the Work? #Friend #Treasure Hunt #Romance #Tempory Careworker #Cut the Weed #Need Armbands? #Miss You #The End! 'Series 2 (2003):' #Back and Bad #Bedsit #Brothers #Action Therapy #Alien #Doggie #Bad Girls #Big Fight #Hollywood #Home Truths #Day Trip #Christmas #Takeover #Work #Bridesmaid #Quiz #Two-Timing Adele #Secrets and Lies #Music #Family Tree #Ben's Party #Get Lost! #The Long Goodbye #Genius at Work #Nathan's Assesment #Home and Hosed 'Series 3 (2004):' #Leavin' on a Jet Plane #Supernatural Shelly #Jackie #Free Louise #The Bygraves #Down With School #Crashed and Thrashed #No-One Quite Like Grandpa #Down to Earth #Nothing Happens Here #The Beaker Club #Power Cut #Just Desserts #Mind Your Own Buisness! #I'm Not in Love! #Time Capsule #Football Trial #We Are Family #Be Prepared #Sufia the Silent #Babies Suck! #Exploited #Be Quiet! #Dad Trouble #The Big Race #Good as Gold 'Series 4 (2005):' #Return to Sender #Bouncer vs. Lol #In With the Wellards #Meet the Parent #Single White Female #Can't Buy Me Love #Life is a Cabaret #Temper, Temper! #Love and War #Beam Me Up, Scottie #Testing Times #Best of Enimies #The Finishing Line #Dear Dad #Democracy #The Snake #Rebel Without a Clue #The Long Run #Independence Day #Beaker Witch Project #Roxy the Rock #We're Off the Map Now! 'Series 5 (2006):' #Caring and Sharing #Too Many Crooks #Chantel's Goodbye #Free Piggy #Scary Milly #Life Coach #Frankelainestein #Tracy's Fantasy #Cash Cows #Telling Tales #A Dog's Life #Whodunnit? #Spare Dad #Operation Careworker #Boucer's Kitchen #Love All #Toddler in Town #Two's a Crowd #Moving On #The Wedding Tracy Beaker Returns 'Series 6 (2010):' #Tracy Beaker Superstar (Full Circle, Part 1) #New Life's Eve (Full Circle, Part 2) #Bad Luck Boy #By the Book #Family Values #Anarchy in the Dumping Ground #Secrets #Sisters #Good Luck Boy #Viva Carmen #The Werewolf #Day at the Beach #Moving On 'Series 7 (2011):' #The Burnywood Menace (Fallen, Part 1) #Drained (Fallen, Part 2) #Crushed #Refugees #Money #Elektra #What You Don't Know #A Day in the Country #The Scare Game #Out of Control #Snakebite #Grandad #Chain Reaction 'Series 8 (2012):' #The Visitors (Slow Burn, Part 1) #Firestarter (Slow Burn, Part 2) #Shadows #Big Brother #Belonging #Eggs #Justine Littlewood Returns #Reward #Summer Holiday #Going Home #Jody Jackson #The Invitation #Goodbye, Tracy Beaker The Dumping Ground 'Series 9 (2013):' #Home Alone (Freedom, Part 1) #Liberty in the Dumping Ground (Freedom, Part 2) #Baby #S.O.S #What Would Gus Want? #The Real Faith Davis #The Truth Is Out There #Dreamland #A Day in the Past #Oh, Mo! #Seriously Funny #Esme #Scary Beasts 'Series 10 (2014):' Jody in Wonderland (Christmas Special) #Kick Off (Booting Up, Part 1) #Quitters (Booting Up, Part 2) #The Dumping Ground Experience #The Barbecue #Finding Frank #Holding On #Endurance #I Have a Dream #Sticks and Stones #G.I. Johnny #Be My Girl #Hope #Face the Music Liam's Story (Internet Special) 'Series 11 Part 1 (2015):' #Party Games (Law and Disorder, Part 1) #Grand Theft DG (Law and Disorder, Part 2) #Stuck with You #Mischief #Now You See Me #It's Not About the Money #Fake It to Make It #Breaking In #The Long Way Home #Dragon Slayer 'Series 11 Part 2 (2015):' #Three Days (The New Girl, Part 1) #Free to Good Home (The New Girl, Part 2) #Better Than You #Who Are You? #Where Is Love? #The Goodbye Girl #Something Borrowed #What Matters? #Coming Round #Refuge 'Series 12 Part 1 (2016):' #Lost and Found (Slings and Arrows, Part 1) #Bear-Faced Liar (Slings and Arrows, Part 2) #Stepping Up #They Walk Among Us #Hold the Front Page #Growing Pains #Submarine #First Past the Post #Survivors #The End of It All 'Series 12 Part 2 (2016):''' #Perfect Match #Doris #Risky Business #I Troll #It Takes Two